


The Quivering Bow

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortal Journey (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Although the demigoddess Irelia sealed away the dragon king's power her seal would not last and magic slowly started to leak. Ashe, weeping for humanity, denounced her godhood and became mortal so that she could guide the mortals being changed by the magic.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Skintober2020





	The Quivering Bow

A peaceful quite hung in the air. Wind rustled the leaves of the trees, the buzzing of bugs rang out, and the trickling of the water in the stream completed the symphony of nature. A young woman arrives at the stream to wash her feet in the water. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow with unnatural and inhuman, but gently and comforting. The woman hummed gently to herself as she washed her feet. The woman looked up as she heard something splash in the stream. She noticed something swimming in the water, and her heart tightened as she tried to make out what was approaching her. With a large splash the creature popped to the surface. The woman looks at the creature and sees another young woman looking back at her but with the tail of a fish instead of legs. The fish woman leaned forward, resting her human half on the shore, placing her hand on the woman's legs.  
"You're Ashe aren't you!" The fish lady asked. The woman tilted her head and smiled.  
"Why, yes I am. Who are you?" Ashe asked as she placed her hand on the fish woman's head. Her body shakes as she feels the power of the dragon flow through her. "Oh, you have been touched by his magic." The fish woman gasped excitedly, her tail splashing against the surface of the water.  
"That's right!" She says giddily. "My name is Nami! And I was blessed by magic!" Nami dives into the water, swimming around Ashe's feet playfully before reemerging again.  
"I wish to become a dragon!"

Ashe smiled softly as she stroked the side of Nami's head.  
"I can feel the magic flow through you. You were once a simple fish, why do you wish for more?". Nami stops to think for a moment, gazing deeply into Ashe's eyes.  
"I don't know!" Nami stated bluntly causing Ashe to chuckle "I've just always wanted to be a dragon! Ever since I was a little fish." Ashe laughs and pats Nami's head.  
"This magic is a powerful thing. It would be easier to live a simple life as a fish." Nami takes in Ashe's words as lays down on the water, floating on the surface. Nami lays in the water, floating around Ashe as she pondered the advice.  
"You're probably right. But I still want to be a dragon!" Nami shouts as she jumps out of the water and dives back down into the water. Ashe stands up and dries her feet. She collects her clothing. She dons her flowing black and blue robes and ties her hair into a bun with a stone ji adorned with a rabbit. As Ashe pulled on her shoes Nami poked her head from below the water.  
"Are you leaving me?" Ashe shook her head and smiled.  
"I must be moving on, but I will walk along the shore for as long as you need me." Nami smiled widely and cheered, splashing the water with her arms.  
"Yay! Let's go!"

Ashe walked along the riverbed as Nami swam beside her. The two shared ideal chatter as they traveled together until Nami speaks up.  
"How do I become a dragon?" She asked. Ashe let out a silent sigh.  
"It is something that must be granted to you, the gods must grant you that wish." Ashe looks down at Nami as she swam with her brow furrowed and her lips scrunched together.  
"But how do I get them to do that?" Nami asked exasperated.  
"A dragon is a powerful and awe inspiring creature. If you wish to be blessed you must be prove you are deserving of it. Only through perseverance and determination will the Gods grant a wish so strong." Nami let out a loud sigh and splashed the water in frustration.   
"But how do I do that!" She yelled out. Ashe crouched down and smiled at Nami.  
"Be calm." She said as she offered her hand to the fish woman. "All lives face trials and tribulations. All lives with have their hardships but it is how you face them that matters." Ashe's soft voice calms Nami as she takes the former Goddess' hand.  
"If you face your life without hesitation and never falter as you reach you aspirations the Gods will favor you." Ashe smiles gently and Nami shares it with her.  
"Okay! I understand!" She yells out "Thank you!" she called out as she began to swim away. Ashe called out to Nami.  
"Wait, one moment please." Nami turns around and swims back to her as Ashe pulls out a wood carving of a heron surrounded by lotus flowers and hands it to Nami. "Take this, it is my blessing." Nami grabbed the carving and placed it into her clothing.  
"Thank you miss! I will do my best to live a good a life!" Nami waved goodbye as she continued to swim up the stream. Ashe waved back watching the fish continue her journey.


End file.
